The Chronicles Of Cassidy Theron
by zeora-dreamstar
Summary: A fanfic, on a different storyline. Will be borrowing the following stories into this as well: Kingdom Hearts, Alex Rider, Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter maybe, and some other fan fics. PLS 4give me and contact if U don't like it. Review or i will stop!


_The Chronicles of Cassidy Theron_

_**Written By: Zeora Dreamstar**_

Prologue:

Cassidy was crying, and kept asking 'Why? Why, Hao?'. Hao looked mercilessly and simply answered by stabbing her. The next thing she knew, she was flying to the stars above.

Chapter 1: Cassidy's Past

Cassidy woke up. The dream of being murdered the first time by Hao was back. She shook her head, trying to be realistic. Maybe she was just scared of seeing him again. But then again, she had other matters to turn her head to.

Cassidy Theron was no ordinary next-door-neighbour girl. With dark, raven-blue eyes, a simple blue outfit, black hair, and a blue headphone always there tucked safely behind her ears. When she transformed, her outfit would be more elaborate, but she would have Large silver fans tying her hair up neatly, and two bundles of hair tied with a white ribbon and two bells each. Platinum armbands covered her wrists, and on her neck laid a simple necklace with a shining blue jewel, carved into a diamond. She was a shaman, and that was just the start of what she could do. After spending 10 years just to learn all 5000 special arts of magic and more, probably in 3 seconds she could injure or heal someone.

Cassidy had a dark past too. Born 1000 years ago, she had soul bonded with a man named Asakura Hao. Hao was the most powerful shaman in the world at that point of time, and had taught her all his skills. She had also learned his most powerful and useful technique: the transmigration cycle. Once started, it cannot be stopped. She had thought that this way, they could be together forever. But Hao had possibly seen God or something, that convinced him to wipe out humanity. He believed that a world with only shamans is the true utopian world. Perhaps it was because some people thought badly of him that he became this way. Both Cassidy and Hao had the power of reading the mind. Both were gifted with many powers. But cassidy did not agree to Hao's idea of only Shamans. They fought over the fact till it became to the point of killing each other.Cassidy couldn't do it. But Hao could and did.

Hao was killed by the rest of the Asakura clan not soon after. But because of the fact that the both of them had already mastered the tramigration cycle, both gained the power of being able to reborn. As the full transmigration cycle takes 500 years, both were reborn at around the same time. Hao learnt of the Shaman Fight, held by the Patch every 500 years. The Patch hold it to find the Shaman King, who could and will save them from the disaster that should come. Hao wanted to be the Shaman King and tried to. Cassidy found Hao and again demanded that he stop. Again, Hao did not reply, but killed Cassidy.

However, Cassidy returned to life 350 years later when someone had accidently resurrected her. Cassidy bacame a guardian of kandrakar but was killed out of jealousy by her team mate, Nerrissa. Cassidy went back to her star and Will, the next keeper, was borned under it. Cassidy gave Will advice when Nerrissa returned to life and stole the heart of kandrakar.When Will and her 4 frends died and they became Cassidy's spirits for oversoul.Cassidy referred to them as W.i.t.c.h.

Instead of waiting another 500 years to reborn, Cassidy only needed to wait 134 years as the resurrection was unintentional. Now she had come back to life again, and she had chosen to be born to the Theron family as their bloodline of shamans were good and the heir was to be a girl.Cassidy's 'mother' was a wampiress princess, known for being only half of what a normal vampire could do but had exceptional powers of being able to control darkness. As the world of Darkovia was not in the same dimension as the Therons, Cassidy's 'mother''s powers enabled her to travel between the worlds. She had fallen in love with Cassidy's 'Father', Michael Theron, but had died when giving birth to Cassidy.

Michael Theron was no only a shaman,but he liked to fortell the future for fun. When Cassidy was born, he gave up the sport , grieving for his wife. Cassidy, even at one,could speak in any language, told Michael all about her past, and apologised for causing Cassidy's 'mother's' death. She encouraged Michael to take up the sport again to relax. He agreed. They spent great times together having fun.However, About 6 months later, he died of heart attack.

As she was only 2 years old, the government stated that unless she was adopted, only at 18 years old she could enter Theron Manor again and her fortune. Cassidy felt desperate. She was helpless in the world .But then the Asakura family found her and Asakura Yohmei heard her story . They adopted her and her middle name became Asakura. Cassidy had her fortune and manor returned to her and she decided to go for training for the special 5000 arts of magic ,alchemy and many others. She had become great friends with her half-brother, Asakura Yoh. Yoh was also half of Hao, but he did not know it. Cassidy could feel the what she called 'the power of warmth' in Yoh, and thought that Yoh was Yoh, and no one esle. Sha had also found out that Hao was borned too, but the body he chose had twins, and the body split into two, which was why Yoh as half of Hao.

Cassidy went for training with sadness as she and Yoh had so much fun. Cassidy made a promise that she would come back in 10 years instead of the estimated 30 years. Yoh simply laughed and gave her a headphones that was blue, like his except that his was orange. He knew that her favourite colour was blue. Both of them loved music and wanted an easy life. But Cassidy knew that both also had reaponsiblities.

Now she was thirteen, like him. Cassidy had completed her training in 10 years like she promised. She knew that the Patch was holding another Shaman Fight, and that Hao was joining. That fact was obvious as he had killed all her masters who had taught her, except Asakura Kino, who had taught her to be an itako.Cassidy sworn to kill Hao for her masters. She would not back down now.

Cassidy began to shower. Today she would fly her private jet to America. To the Shaman Fight. To stop Hao and see Yoh.

Chapter 2: A new friend and apprentice

Cassidy arrived at the airport. Deciding to walk all the way to Patch Village, she began to get ready. Always wearing her oracle bell over her platinum blue arm bands, she made sure it was working before setting off.

After 3 days of walking, she consulted a map and decided to rest at a town nearby. When she arrived , she saw a girl being beaten up by a boy with dark hair. She saw that the both of them had an oracle bell on their arm as well.

" Hoshi no chikara!" Cassidy cried. Her most deadly weapon, the Staff of Cassidy, formed in her hand. Cassidy oversouled using W.i.t.c.h, and defeated the boy in 3 seconds.

'Are you okay?' Cassidy asked the girl. 'Thanks, I am fine.I..' The girl didn't finish her sentence and fell. Her water spirit hovered worriedly. Cassidy carried the girl to a safe spot and used the Heart of Kandrakar to create a small hut with a bed inside.Cassidy went in and placed the girl on the bed. Summoning her fuyoku, she placed it in the girl. She awoke an hour later.

'Where am I,'the girl asked looking at the ceiling.

'You are in a hut made from the earth I created. I saved you and put some fuyouku into you.' Cassidy replied.

' I remember now. Thanks! I was worried I had to pay hospital fees. I already wasted a lot of money to get here. ' The girl said in relief.

'Who are you, and why do you want to be the Shaman King?' Cassidy asked.

' My name is Naomi Tamanura, I want to save my brother. He is in hospital now, suffering from the loss of blood. Furthermore, he has Bombay Blood and I don't. My parents are trying to earn money, and my grandmother is also ill. Anyway,the blood banks are most likely not to have any stock. I decided to go for the Shaman Fight to try to see if there's a way of saving him.'Naomi answered sadly.

'There is a way. I'll save him now.' Cassidy said and grasped Naomi's hand. In a flash, they were not in America anymore, but in the hospital where Naomi's brother was hospitalised in.

'What? Why are we now in the hospital?' Naomi asked as Cassidy dragged her towards the hospital wing where Naomi's brother is.

' To save your brother. You know how to do it and you didn't. How much fuyoku do you have?' Cassidy asked, halting in her tracks.

'5'000. Why?' Naomi asked.

'Fuyoku can replace equipment. I know because I have learnt that in when I was training .My good friend was weak, so i couldn't think of anything but Fuyoku, so i tried and it worked. As long as you can give fuyoku, you may be able to save someone. ' Cassidy replied as they went through the door.

' Naomi!' Naomi's brother ran to them and hugged Naomi.

' How are you doing, little bro?' Naomi asked.

' Great! Who's this?' Naomi's brother asked.

At this, Cassidy butt in an gave a wide smile and said,'Hi, I am Cassidy Theron. I am here to save you.'

Naomi's brother's eyes widen. 'You have Bombay blood?!'

'No, I have fuyoku. 1'000'000. ' Cassidy said, still smiling.

Naomi's brother looked into Cassidy's eyes and saw that Cassidy was telling the truth.

'How did you get such a high fuyoku? I would seen it when I explored the oracle bell.' Naomi asked in surprise.

' I hid it, keeps me out of action. I helped to design the first model. I should know.' Cassidy answered.

'But that was 500 years ago...' Naomi said, startled.

' Never mind. Here. ' Cassidy summoned some of her fuyoku and pressed it into Naomi's brother.

'How do you feel,' Cassidy asked.

' Better. Much better.' Naomi's brother replied.

Naomi's brother left to tell the doctor that he felt better. Naomi looked at Cassidy and said,'Explain.'

'Er... I was born 1000 years ago and learnt how to reincarnate?' Cassidy tried.

'What?! You can reincarnate? But only Hao can..., i know that coz' it is a family legend till i realised it was real...' Naomi said, awestrucked.

'Well, it's a long story...' Cassidy explained to Naomi everything.When she finished, Naomi said,'That's incredible.'

' Yeah, many wouldn't believe. But if you tell anyone, you will activate a jinx that gives you a purple freckled face.' Cassidy said with a grin.

'Okay. But why would you want to help a girl like me?' Naomi asked in confusion.

'If your wish can be done without being the Shaman King, and I can help, I would help. Eliminates enemies, i suppose. 'Cassidy shrugged.

'Anyway, thanks a lot. I guess I owe you one. What do you want? Anything, to make up for your help.'Naomi asked.

' Well, it has been really boring for me, as there's no one to talk to. So if you are going on, i hope you don't mind going with me.'Cassidy said with a uncertain smile.

'No problem. Anyway I was thinking about going on to test my skills.'

Naomi said.

They said goodbye to Naomi's brother and Cassidy opened a portal back to the hut in America.

'I was wondering...' Naomi started to say after a couple days .

'Yes?' Cassidy asked.

'I was thinking about honing my skills. Can you teach me some skills?' Naomi asked, blushing.

'Sure, why not? It could be useful. ' Cassidy answered.

Cassidy had met a friend and apprentice.

Chapter 3: A Trip Up The Mountain 

After a week of travelling by foot, the duo finally reached a mountain, with a blizzard coming at them.

Naomi shivered in the cold. Cassidy saw it and summoned her sceptor.

' Is there any enemies around? Should I oversoul? ' Naomi asked Cassidy worriedly, her breadth coming out in smoke.

' No. You're cold, aren't you? Here.' Cassidy called the power of Solaria, a land of the Sun and Moon.

' I didn't know that you could summon the Sun's power with your sceptor.' Naomi said in surprise. She had thought she knew everything about Cassidy.

' The sceptor of Cassidy is an oversoul by itself. A triple medium at that. The sceptor of Solaria , The star of Cassidy and the Holy Halo form it. The Holy Halo is a necklace of beads containing magical items I was given to by my masters and some family heirlooms. The Holy Halo has 5000 beads, but of course there are more items than that. The concept is from the 1080. It's an oversoul as my Flame Haze spirit ,Lily, is also channeled through that and my necklace.' Cassidy explained to Naomi.

'I didn't know you could do that.Thanks for the warmth.' Naomi thanked Cassdy.

Cassidy suddenly felt Hao and Yoh's presence.She winced in pain.Everytime she could feel Hao, because of the break of their soul bond, both she and Hao would feel pain. But she could understand why she could feel Yoh's presence near Hao's. She suspected that Hao wanted to be whole again, and was forcing Yoh to train harder. Hao probably wanted to make sure that Yoh was powerful too.

'What's wrong?' Naomi asked the panic-stricken Cassidy.

Cassidy knew that Hao could feel her power too, and might want to merge her into his body too. He almost succeeded once, 500 years ago, and she , if she could help it , would not let it happen.

' We have got to move now. Hao might want to get me.' Naomi already knew that Hao might want Cassidy to make up for Yoh's weaknesses.

'Okay.' The duo continued walking until night fell.

'We can't walk anymore. Even if I can still feel him, you are exhausted, Naomi. It's best if we find a cave and rest. ' Cassidy told Naomi.

'It's okay, I can still walk...' Naomi fell and landed on the ground.

'See, being stubborn sometimes is not good for your health. Look, there's a cave there. Let's rest there.'Cassidy half-carried Naomi towards the cave.

Cassidy lit a fire using Taranee's power over fire. Although Taranee had the power of fire, the Spirit of Fire, Hao's sprit, was much stronger. The Sprit of Fire powers came from Taranee, although it didn't know that.

' Do you think that your half-brother will be alright?' Naomi asked Cassidy, who was staring at the crackling fire.

' Yoh's tough. But then again, I hope so too.' Cassidy felt guilty for not going to see Yoh. She had wanted to see him so much. But with Hao nearby, it was a risk not to be taken.

Naomi could see that Cassidy was worried. She hated herself for knowing that she was weak, and could not be much help in a fight. She often wondered why had Cassidy let her stick around. Cassidy could go to Patch Village much faster without Naomi. Netherless, she was glad to know that Cassidy knew the road they were taking, and where Patch Village is. Naomi didn't have a clue.

Cassidy read Naomi's mind and felt sorry that Naomi felt that way. Naomi was great in oversoul if she wanted. Cassidy suddenly felt a cold, merciless presence.

' I'll be going out for a while.' Cassidy thought the presence had a similarity to Hao's. But she could differentiate the presenses. She decided to investigate. Somehow she had a bad feeling about the cold presence.

Naomi saw Cassidy go out of the cave. Naomi could tell she felt something and had a bad feeling about it. Naomi decided to follow Cassidy. She was curious.

Cassidy went closer to the presence. She could feel it strongly now .

'Who's there?' A voice came out of a iron coffin that was shaped like a girl, looking alike the Egpytian coffins. Cassidy felt surprised first at the voice could feel her presence, then became sarcastic. Whenever she was a little bored, she became sarcastic and had a vast reserve of comebacks.

'Jeez. I didn't know that iron coffins can talk.' Cassidy said. The man who was standing next to the coffin walked towards Cassidy with a angry look on his face. The girl (it sounded like a girl,her voice was a little muffled)told him not to fight Cassidy.

'You have a connection with Hao. Why?' The girl of the coffin asked.

' I don't need to answer your question,iron girl. I am here at the Shaman Fight so I can see someone. But you are obviously planning something esle.Allow me to hazard a guess. You are going after Hao.' Cassidy had read all their minds while she was giving her sarcastic remark. A trick taught to her by Hao, long ago, but she didn't want to remember that.

'That's correct. Unless you want to die, tell me why you have a connection with Hao, or the X-laws will eliminate you.' The girl demanded.

'Really? I like to see. But then again, I see no reason to die so early in my life. I'll tell you this much: I know him better than anyone. P.S: Eliminate is the same as Murder.The End.' Cassidy walked away from the X-laws.' Idiots, to go against Hao at your strength is hopeless. Even if you've got some one quite strong, you're gonna lose.' Cassidy thought.

'Watch out!' Naomi's voice interupted her thoughts.Cassidy created a quick shield around her. She turned and realised that one of the X-laws had Oversoul and attacked her.

Cassidy regained her mind quickly. ' What are you doing here? ' Cassidy asked.

'Umm.. Er...' Naomi stammered.

'Never mind. It's okay. Go back to the cave. I'll handle this.' Cassidy said ,Oversouling herself.

' Okay.' Naomi went back to the cave, knowing there was going to be a fight soon and she did not want to fight when she was unwell.

Cassidy was angry. Not only had these X-laws been stupid, they chanced their luck and oversoul, trying to kill her. Jeez! Their brain must be full of cotton wool.'If I blew my temper, I'll kill them. But I won't.' Cassidy thought.

Lashing her famous Thousand soul flare,one of her weaker attacks,Cassidy took a step back and analysed the situation she was in. They were not only on a mountain, but a route to the Patch Village. If she created a massive attack, all the shamans that were below would surely die. She didn't want to fight anyway.Even if they had a cold presence, they were trying to kill Hao, and that meant something. She made a mental note to spy on them for a while. Smiling cheekily, she said; ' Sorry, I am currently busy, have to take of someone who's cold. So I hope you don't mind me being interested anymore. ' Still smiling, she turned on the spot, and vanished with a 'pop'.

Cassidy had used a skill she had learned from Professor Dumbledore. She had ventured to the worlds during her free time. She had ran into him and he taught her some arts and skills during when she was there. Luckily, the time frame there was faster than her world. A week was equalvalent to a day in her world. Apparation, apprently was the art of vanishing or transporting with a 'pop', and within the same second, you could be somewhere esle. Normally she would just teleport, but she wanted to do it in style in front of the X-laws. She didn't know them but she was definitely worried. If they dared to stop her, she would show them the meaning of the word,' Eliminate'. She was frustrated at their idiotcy enough.

The X-laws saw her vanish. They thought she had teleported with a sound. Mistress Iron Maiden Jeanne frowned. The mysterious girl who had shown up had not spoken her name. She found it interesting. She had thought about it for a while, then decided that the girl was probably an enemy of Hao. She would either have to join the X-laws, or suffer a worse fate; death and torture.

Back at the cave, Naomi saw that Cassidy looked very concerned about something. Naomi decided to ask.' Umm... who were those people, My Lady?'

' I have no idea. I only know that they are after Hao and they call themselves the X-laws. I plan on eavedropping on them but I will invade one of their minds to find out. I can tell they can sense my presence as much I sense them. ' Cassidy told Naomi.

'Will they disturb us?' Naomi asked worriedly.' I heard news that X-laws are trying to kill Hao and they claim they have a great weapon; I think they call it the Gate of Babylon. '

' I'm interested to know more about them; especially after what you said. I sure the Gate of Babylon won't work though.' Cassidy said confidently.' I am going to find out about them, and what Hao is planning.' Cassidy slipped into unconsiousness as she tried to find out.

Naomi could tell that although she did not show it, Cassidy was more than a little wary of the X-laws. Naomi tried to sleep. She knew that it was going to be long day tomorrow.

Chapter 4:The X-laws true act of vengeance 

Cassidy had decided to take another route. After crossing over the mountain, she told Naomi that the new route they were going to take will delay their arrival at Patch Village by 2 days, but they will be near the X-laws' route, and they can find out more about them.

Naomi did not really understand why Cassidy wanted to go after the X-laws so much as to alter their route. Even though Cassidy said it was only a 2 day difference, she still couldn't help but wonder if the explanation she had been given was the real one.

Cassidy smiled inwardly when she read Naomi's mind. She could easily understand why her junior had thought that way. But Cassidy knew that if she told Naomi, Naomi would advise her to not go that way. If the X-laws were after Hao and could sense their connection, they would know of Yoh being half of Hao. The X-laws might even kill him. Yoh was a hope for Cassidy. If the X-laws went after him, she would be his back-up.

The duo continued to keep an eye on the X-laws. 4 eyes, as there were two people on it. But they didn't realise how much trouble the X-laws would bring.

Cassidy eventually realised tht they wanted Yoh to join them. It as a clear thought in their minds, and it was too simple to read. Cassidy knew that Yoh would never join. The X-laws were cruel. She had seen it with her own eyes. She had watched them kill an innocent man who was travelling the same route as Hao. Yet, they killed him.

Cassidy knew that Yoh would probably be safe and did not need her as Asakura Yohmei-san would make sure Yoh was good enough to be a worthy Shaman. The proof that Yoh was in the Shaman Fight was good enough. But somehow, she had a queasy feeling in her heart.

The X-laws had sensed her presence. Iron-maiden Jeanne knew that the girl was following them, and hoped that she did not need to kill that girl. Her aura was different and she seem nice but very sarcastic. Jeanne knew that if the girl didn't listen, she would kill her. Easy as that.

Cassidy decided that Jeanne must be able to sense her when she was so close, may as well as give up on the girl. Cassidy simply did not beleive that Jeanne would dare to try to kill her, but then again she might. Cassidy guessed that probably she should track Hao. She was going to have to take chances; and risks.

Chapter 5: The Fight with Hao

Hao was thinking about things with Yoh. It was bad enough that Yoh didn't want to join him, Yoh was too relaxed. He would never become strong enough, strong enough to merge back with him. Damn it! He didn't know why he just had to choose a body with someone who had twins. Furthermore, things were now more complex as Cassidy was around. He would have to be careful.

Cassidy knew that Hao was most likely going to take a route that was close to Yoh's, so she tailed Yoh, and after just 2 days, she found Hao. Cassidy's desision: Fight Hao, once and for all, and kill him.

Hao could feel Cassidy in his mind: easily, as her aura was unique and she was his little 'secret', from 1000 years ago. He knew that she would go for him, as usual. He couldn't help but wished that she would understand his dream. As Usual.

Cassidy started tailing Hao, allowing him to sense her but not letting him see her. She hoped to solve this problem quickly...

'Stop hiding, Cassidy. I easily can sense you, and moreover i can see your follower's shadow.'

Those words knocked Cassidy out of her what she affectionately called her Mind Slumber. 'I'm so sorry, My Lady.' Naomi whispered urgently. Cassidy shook her head, indicating she did not care. For, she really didn't, and also she had told Naomi at least a million times that Naomi just needed to call her Cassidy, but Naomi didn't listen.

Cassidy stepped out of the shadows, and saw the entire 'Hao' group. The hana-gumi, some men, a small kid, and a small little girl wth big 'eggy' eyes. In her opinion, they hardly looked like a group. More of supporters in a line behind Hao.' Tell me, Cassidy. Do you still want to fight?'

' Why, thank you for saying my line. But that's unfortunately a 'yes.' '

'Why? We have a future, and i still love you.' Hao said, with a pleading look on his face.

'Sorry to break your heart. But i won't be when I kill you personally, like you did 1000 years ago.' Cassidy retorted, with a sniff.

'I had to do it. You would have if I did not.' Hao said sadly.

'No! I wouldn't! I thought you loved me, and i gave you both my heart and soul! You killed, just so I would not be an obstacle in fulling your dream! Don't you know and understand that when you love sommeone, you would even give up your dream for her? ' Cassidy couldn't help but cry out.

'No matter how long it takes, i will get the Great Spirits. '


End file.
